Shino Inuzuka
(TV series) (Drama CD)}} Shino Inuzuka (犬塚信乃, Inuzuka Shino) is an 18-year old boy who is the holder of the Devotion Bead. He is one of the three survivors of the destruction of Ōtsuka Village. He is the holder of the living sword of Murasame that is on his right arm, along with a peony birthmark. Because he has Murasame in him, he still looks like a 13-year old. He has also been known to be weak and due to familial traditions, dressed as a female. He is very close to Sosuke and Hamaji and regards them as siblings. Appearance Shino is a 18-year-old boy, with short ruffled blue hair and large green gold eyes. He is very attractive for a male and has caught the eye of both Genpachi and the Sosuke’s shadow. When younger, due to family traditions, he dressed like a woman. His beauty was paramount, as shown when Osaki states that he was of the knowledge that female survivor of the tragedy was very beautiful unknowingly he was referring to Shino. Hamaji refers to him as a "doll." As a female he wore ankle-long kimonos. They were usually a light color such a pink and were floral patterned. He tied his then long hair back in a pigtail. In the present, Shino's main attire consists of knee-high boots, three-quarter cargo pants, and a t-shirt (though the type and color change). He is also iconically often seen wearing a long jacket of knee-length that is white with red sleeves. He bears a floral peony mark on his upper right arm. And when Murasame is sealed, he has a tribal tattoo that ranges from his right hand to chest. When he changes to being 18 years old, he is taller, but still said to be short, for a male of that age, well-built and his hair is once again long. Again Shino is described as being very attractive by both Sosuke and Kobungo. He wears long black trousers and a white button up short sleeves top, and again ties his hair back. Personality Shino is known to act very childish, and rash. He also often has outburst of emotions such as anger or sadness, he is very energetic, and loud, yet the boy has a very kind naïve and loving nature. Due to this many people are attracted to him including spirits and humans. He very easily makes friends with Genpachi, Kobungo, Hibiki, Yukihime, etc. Kobungo even comments on the fact that many people have gathered around this small boy. Shino is very straight forward usually talking or taking action without thinking which typically concludes with a scolding from Sosuke. Shino seems quite perplexed by the fact that Genpachi has shown a romantic interest in him, and this again points to his age and naivety. He cares deeply for those around him, to such an extent that he forced Sosuke to continue living after they were fatally injured five years ago and promotes guardian of Hamaji’s School to befriend her when he wishes her to be happy and make friends swiftly. Yet even though his exterior personality is happy and optimistic. He reveals himself to be quite burdened and knowledgeable of the events taking place around him; this is often seen when his thoughts travel to his immortality. He is shown to have a deep fear of the possibility of living alone one day. Other characteristics Shino is also known for: he loves meat, and he is petrified of the living dead and insects and is usually seen running away or clinging to Sosuke in fear when either things appears. Although Shino has his phobias, when he needs to fight he shows great bravery and is calmer especially with Murasame in hand. History Shino was born with the Devotion Bead. Five years ago, Shino, Sosuke, Hamaji and a sheep dog, Yoshiro, lived with Shino's parents in Ōtsuka Village. The young Shino was made to dress as a girl due to family traditions, and was very sickly. Shino lists his symptoms as: puking blood, having difficulty breathing, bodily pains. He also had measles. When he was young Shino was told that he would not live into adulthood. He still though openly welcomed Sosuke and Hamaji into his home and treated the two abandoned children as brother and sister. Shino even comments that he and Sosuke are brothers when he sees Sosuke’s peony mark. At this time the two went to get the young sick Hamaji chestnuts in the mountains. Sosuke unfortunately comes down with a fever and it begins to rain. The two then wait for Shino's father in the hollow of a tree, where Shino notices the peony mark. Later the village is attacked and Shino, Sosuke and Youshiro were gravely injured and are left to die. Shino is utterly helpless. He is full of feelings of regret, and sadness as little Hamaji beat upon his chest, begging her brother not to die. In the midst of the flame, Rio Satomi appeared and offered Shino the blade Murasame in order to keep living. Using this power, Shino forces Sosuke to continuing living as well. They then go to live in a church with their grandfather, and an unidentified priest. Shino, under Murasame's curse, does not age in this time. They are labeled as outcasts, and unfairly treated by the residents of that village. The villagers believe that Shino, Sosuke and Hamaji bring disease, due to the fact that they are the only living survivors of the fire. Plot Skills Relationships Sosuke Inukawa Shino's relationship with Sosuke is that of an older and younger brother with some mild differences. Shino often misbehaves and is scolded severely. Sosuke, however, doesn't have some of his memories, and therefore doesn't realize what exactly happened. This is being kept secret by Shino. They both care very much for each other and have shown themselves to protect, and even be injured for each other. Hamaji Though he dislikes Hamaji's new health concoctions and is sometimes frightened of her, he regards her like a little sister. She is also the reason he wanted to live because she cried for him to not leave her alone. Quotes *“''You think I am as good as dead. Sorry, but as you can see, I have plenty of life left in me.” (To Satomi) *“''If you wish strongly enough, it will definitely be granted.” (To Sosuke) *“''I didn’t know some things were better left forgotten.” (To Kohaku) *“''I told you that I’m afraid of dying, but I think that being left alone in this world is much more painful than death.” (To Kohaku) *“''Promising to do something tomorrow with someone is the same as promising that you'll be alive tomorrow.” (To Hibiki) Trivia *He is okay with living ayakashi and sometimes even befriends them, but dead things or ghosts creep him out. *He is terrified of bugs and has an obsession with cleanliness, due to him being raised in a sterile place. *His favorite food is meat and he hates liver. *His character songs are called ''WING IN THE DARKNESS, Muteki no Buddy (with Murasame) and Junketsu (with Sosuke). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Church Category:Eight Dog Warriors